a zabini, you've gotta be kidding
by bellatrixblack11
Summary: take 2 of a zabini you've gotta be kidding


Chapter 1

When Hermione woke up, she couldn't hear her mother dancing around the kitchen, singing 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,' but then it hit her like a tone of bricks her mum was dead, killed by death eaters the moment she stepped onto Australian turf. Her dad wasn't dead, but he had been tortured to insanity and had as much chance as recovering as Draco Malfoy being her future husband. (**A/N **lol!) Tears filled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and into the shower, she was determined not to cry, after all who cried on there birthday? Her birthday. She froze at the thought, her hands still buried in her mass of honey brown curls, the one day she had been dreading. Hermione would have to drag her self to the burrow, put on a smile and pretend to be happy, but her parents were gone, how could she ever be happy again? A tear slipped down her cheek, mingling with the soapy water and disappearing down the plug hole, the one tear had broken her weak barrier against the rest of the tears and soon she was curled in a ball, sobbing as if her life depended on it, while scolding hot water rained down upon her. Hermione didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but it must have been a long time because the water slowly turned cold. She shut of the water and grabbed a towel, then rapping it around her water wrinkled body she walked back to her bedroom. She was eighteen today, an adult in the wizarding world and the muggle world, but Hermione felt so much older, after all hadn't she been through so much more then so many others? Guaranteed everyone played a part in the war, but for some reason she hadn't recovered as much as the rest of the world. She slipped a pair of leggings and a random clean t-shirt on and then walked slowly up into the attic. The attic was now the place where she spends most of the time, flicking through the photographs and remembering the days when her parents were alive and sane. As she settled down onto the comfy, old couch, she pulled out a photo album from the nearest box. Blowing the dust of the front, Hermione turned to the first page. On the first page was a picture of a newborn baby, a baby with curly hair and eye lids closed tight, a baby laid on its mother's chest sleeping peacefully. Below the picture was the small caption written by her dad.

_Our beautiful baby girl, we are so glad we have you to love and treasure, if only for a little while. No matter were you are, or who you are, we love you,_

_Love lots Mum and Dad._

_Xxx_

For the second time that day, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. They had always showered her with treats and presents and she was always told she was loved. Always. This was like them saying goodbye, this was like them saying they loved her one more time. Her eyes swept over the writing again, if only for a little while? What did that mean? Did they know they would die? No, they couldn't, No matter where you are or who you are, did they know she would save the world and have to leave? Were they talking about when she used polyjuice potion to turn her self into Bellatrix Lestrange? Hermione was very confused and she had started to get a headache, so she flipped the page. There were more pictures of her growing up and over the pages she saw her life through the photos, there was pictures of her smiling, laughing, clapping her hands, sleeping, standing, walking, talking, playing, reading, at school, on birthdays, in Diagon Alley, with Harry and Ron and at the burrow. Underneath each one was a date, time and what was happening but there was no more messages until she turned to the last page. There on that page was a photo of her and her mum and dad at the park, the photo had been taken a couple of days before she erased there memory's. Underneath was her mum's writing this time.

_My darling Hermione, _

_There is something you are not telling us, we know it. We also know that you are going to try and be brave and erase our memory, so that we can be safe._

_But our dear Hermione, we know the death eaters will find us and kill us, we only have a short time left with you and I will treasure it until I die. I have to tell you though princess, your adopted, brought to us when you were a day old and on your eighteenth birthday your real parents will be revealed. But just know sweetie we always have loved you and always will._

_Lots of love from, _

_Mum and dad._

_Xxx _

Hermione's first reaction, was to question, how did they know about erasing there memories? How did they know the death eaters would come? Is she adopted? Are they lying? Why would they lie? Why- a loud pop startled her from her questions and she jumped up, dropping the photo album to the floor and then pulling her wand out she looked around for the source of the noise. She didn't have to look long; floating in mid air in front of her was a small, white envelope and written in silver ink on the back was the name 'Hermione Granger'. She took in a sharp breath, and then reached out a shaky hand only to pull it back at the last second. What was she thinking? Hermione waved her wand back and forth and a minute later a mist appeared. It wasn't red which meant it was cursed, It wasn't green either which meant that it was clear of curses. It was orange, not cursed but it had been charmed, deciding to open it she reached out her hand and tore the letter open, out fell a piece of parchment and a small charm bracelet. Hermione picked up the bracelet and laid it the palm of her hand. It was heavy, which suggested it was made of real silver and there was only one charm, the charm itself was a small photo frame made out of glass and the picture was of a woman with strait black hair and kind brown eyes, she was holding two babies both looked about an hour old. Hermione looked at the photo for a minute. Was this her real mother? Who was the other baby? Where was her real father? She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and the picked up the letter.

_**My dear Mia or should I say Hermione,**_

_**It was so very hard to give you away, but if it was to keep you and Blaise safe I would do anything! You see, you were in danger so we had to send you away, hopefully you will find it in your heart to accept us. Blaise is your twin, he goes to Hogwarts just like you and yes I have kept track of were you are, as long as you, Blaise and Harrison are safe. Harrison is you baby brother, he is eleven in a couple of weeks. Today is not your birthday, tomorrow is, and tomorrow your glamour with come of and you will be transformed into your real self. there is a ball tomorrow I would like it if you came, but come early at least five hours early or in fact come at nine 'o' clock, please. To get here just hold on to the bracelet and say love and you will be whisked away to our mansion.**_

_**Love and Kisses**_

_**Your mother and father**_

_**Vanessa and Tony Zabini**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_**P.S I have just told Blaise and Harrison and they can't wait to meet you. Wear something pretty my girl.**_

She was adopted, and her life was a…a…a... Lie?

Hope you like


End file.
